Tout le monde peut changer
by Chloemanga
Summary: Une nouvelle menace, une vengeance et un jeune homme ténébreux. Rien ni personne ne peut faire changer le grand Peter Pan. Vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction sur once upon a time ou plus précisément sur Peter Pan. Personnellement je trouve que ce personnage est mal exploité dans la série alors que, toujours celons moi, il est un plutôt intéressant. La fin ne ma vraiment pas plus, sérieusement, pourquoi faire de lui le père du ténébreux ? Enfin, le but n'est pas de faire une critique de la série mais de vous présenter le premier chapitre, qui comme le reste de la fiction, comportera des éléments que j'aurai préféré voir dans la série, alors lisez bien le passage suivant ou vous risquerez d'être complètement largué, lol. (je préfère vous prévenir que je suis nul en orthographe)**

**-Peter Pan n'est PAS le fils de Rumpelstiltskin _(désolé si le nom est mal orthographier)._ Il a un lien avec lui que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic.**

**-Sinon l'histoire est la même sauf que la raisons qui l'a poussé à prendre le cœur d'Henry, n'était pas pour ne pas _perdre_ sa jeunesse mais pour la _conserver. _Il s'est enfuit avant que Rumple lui plante la dague dans le dos, et est retourné au Pays Imaginaire où pendant deux ans, il a continué de ramener des enfants pour faire d'eux des Garçons Perdus.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Alliance<strong>_

Son regard sombre balayait les environs, regardant avec assistance les garçons qui dansaient au tour du feu. Ils dansaient avec insouciance et amusement jusqu'à que la fatigue s'empare de leurs corps, aucun regrets, aucune larmes. Mais pourtant Peter savait ce que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade,qu'un masque conçue pour le trompé, car derrière ce cachait une grande tristesse. Celle dû au fait que les Garçons Perdus ne reverrons plus jamais leurs parents. Durant ces deux années il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire oublié à ces gamins les êtres qui, jadis, avaient eux une place importante dans leurs cœurs, mais en vain. Les jeux, la liberté, l'absence totale de règles, n'avaient pas réussies à faire taire ce sentiment qui lui même avait eut pendant de nombreuses années, du mal à ne pas éprouver. Il avait subit un abandon glacial et implacable, la personne qu'il considérait à l'époque comme son père, l'avait laissé seul, livré à lui même dans un blizzard effroyable. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son visage, une expression neutre y était inscrite mais sa voix laissé percevoir du regret et de l'hésitation. Il lui avait dit que dans ce monde égoïste, seul les égoïstes réussissaient, cette phrase était encrée en plus profond de son esprit, et il avait suivi ses conseils. Il était devenu égoïste et avait réussi, se nourrissant de la haine et de la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait pour son soit disant père. Le jeune homme avait tué, torturé et trompé de nombreuse personne, et au fil du temps, effectuer tous ces actes était devenu une chose banale, faisant partie de son quotidien.

Soudain un bruit de chute le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur le corps inerte d'un Garçon Perdu, bientôt celui-ci fut vite rejoint par ceux de ses camarades, tombant les uns après les autres au sol. Peter n'avait pas bougé, et était resté assis sur son rondin, attendant patiemment que la personne qui avait osé jeter un sort de sommeil sur son campement daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Un bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche, nullement inquiet, Peter tourna légèrement la tête et put apercevoir une femme qui étrangement lui rappelait quelqu'un. Celle-ci le fixait avec un regard amusé, le sourie aux lèvres. Peter leva un sourcil devant cette expression, mais ne dit rien, attendant que la femme qui visiblement pratiquait aussi la magie, prenne la parole. Se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt d'ouvrir la bouche, elle prit donc l'initiative de combler le blanc qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Etant donné que mon sort de sommeil n'a pas l'air de fonctionné sur toi, je présume que tu es donc Peter Pan ? Questionna t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourie malsain et lui répondit :

-Peut être bien. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis Cora, mais il me semble que tu as déjà rencontré ma fille ?

Le sourire de Peter s'effaça. Cette femme n'était-elle pas sensé être _morte _?! Cora pût lire l'incompréhension sur son visage et lui expliqua :

-Ce serait trop compliqué de t'expliquer comment j'ai réussi à rester en vie. J'avait juste prévue cette situation.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Peter. Enfin bon, je dois avouer que je m'en fiche complètement, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est la raison de votre venu, bien que je pense déjà savoir ce qu'il vous intéresse.

Cora s'avança vers lui et lui murmura :

-Je suis ici car je veux me venger de Blanche Neige et de Rumpelstiltskin.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, mais en quoi suis-je concerné ? Demanda-il innocemment.

-Voyons, tu ne souhaites pas te venger de ce cher Rumple ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un essaye de me tué. Affirma le jeune homme. Et se ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parlé . Répondit Cora.

Peter la fixa pendant un long moment, bien qu'il soit surpris qu'elle soit au courant de certaine choses, il ne laissa rien paraître ne voulant pas paraître faible devant son ''invité''.

-Vous me paraissez bien renseigné. Lui dit-il.

-Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas la question. Soupira t-elle. Je suis ici car j'aimerais formé une alliance avec toi, tu as des pouvoirs extraordinaire et tu un contrôle parfait de la magie. Ensemble nous pourrions nous venger de tout ce beau monde ! J'ai déjà un plan, mais sans ton aide je risque d'avoir quelque difficultés à le mettre en place.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, il avait entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur cette femme. Et à sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais requit l'aide de qui que ce soit !

-Que d'éloges. Dit Peter. Mais mais actes ne sont dictés par personne et je ne forme jamais d'alliance. Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Cora eut l'air un peut déçut de sa réponse.

-Très bien, mais sache que si jamais tu changes t'avis, j'accepterais volontiers ton aide.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparut dans une tornade de fumée violette. Peter resta assis pendant quelque minutes sur son rondin, attendent que les Garçon Perdus reprenne connaissance. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, cela faisait maintenant pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas participé à un jeux digne de ce nom et cette petite bataille qui s'annonçait serait probablement le meilleure moyens de s'amusé. Il se leva et appela son ombre, une fois celle-ci devant lui il lui ordonna :

-J'ai quelque petite affaires à régler, veille sur les Garçon Perdus jusqu'à mon retour, j'ai laissé un mot il ne devrait pas paniquer à leurs réveille.

Puis sur ces belles paroles, il s'envola vers une destination plus que particulière : StoryBrooke.

Il hésita quelque instants, rentré dans le bar où se trouvait La Sauveuse et toute sa ''merveilleuse'' famille, n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. La dernière fois que Peter avait croisé leurs chemins, il avait bien faillit finir avec une dague planté dans le dos ! Le jeune homme grimaça à cette pensée, lui le grand Peter Pan vaincu par une pathétique famille, quelle humiliation ! Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cet affreux souvenir et poussa la porte. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir avec une démarche détendu, comme si sa présence n'avait rien d'anormal et commanda une boisson. La serveuse lui apporta son verre, il le porta à ses lèvre mais la présence d'une arme dans son dos l'empêcha d'en boire le contenu. Il se retourna lentement avec un sourire angélique et tomba nez à nez avec la mère du garçon qu'il avait kidnappé quel que années plus tôt, Emma.

-Je viens en paix. Railla t-il.

-Te fou pas de moi Pan ! Dit Emma. Que fais-tu ici ?!

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de baissé son arme. Ce qu'Emma ne fit évidemment pas. Il soupira.

-Ma chère Emma, croyez-vous vraiment qu'une arme à feu puisse me faire peur ?

-Non, mais elle peut toujours être utile. Lui répondit- elle.

-Sachez , rigola Peter, que si je le voulais votre arme ne serait plus pointé vers moi à l'heure qu'il est.

Emma bien que consciente que son arme ne fera pas le point face au grand Peter Pan, ne la baissa pas pour autant et lança un regard glacial au jeune homme. Peter ricana puis, il demanda :

-J'aimerais faire un annonce, mais pour cela il faudrait que la famille soit au complet !

-Et pourquoi devrai-je accéder à ta requête ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oh et bien, lui répondit Peter d'une voix d'ange. Parce que vous et votre merveilleuse famille êtes en danger, mais je dois dire que sa ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Le visage d'Emma se figea suite à cette nouvelle, mais elle se rappela que le personne devant elle n'était autre que Peter, le plus grand manipulateur et menteur à sa connaissance, et que sa parole n'avait pas de valeur.

-Comment je peux savoir que tu me racontes pas de bobard ?

-Et bien, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire. Je vous propose d'organisé une grande réunion de famille, et avec vous qui arrive à ''décelé les mensonges'' et une potion de ce bon vieux Rumple, je peux vous assurez que vous n'aurez aucun mal à me croire.

Sentant la volonté de la jeune femme sur le point de cédé, Peter ajouta :

-Mais peut être que votre famille n'a pas tant d'importance à vos yeux après tout.

Emma le regarda pendant quelque instant, puis lui fît signe de le suivre.

Après dix minutes de marche, Peter arriva devant une petite boutique. Une fois à l'intérieure il ne peut retenir un rire moqueurs en vers les personne qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Oh toute la famille réunie, si ce n'est pas charment !

Golde qui se tenait à quelque centimètre de lui lui répondit de manière sarcastique :

-Vos parents ne vous ont ils donc pas apprit les bonne manières ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit et il lâcha :

-Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père m'a lâchement abandonné, donc niveau éducation on repassera.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Nul connaissait le passé de cet être ''impitoyable'', et à aucun moment ils n'avait pensé qu'il serait aussi effroyable et terrible. Mary Margaret fût la première à ce ressaisir et répondit d'une voix compatissante :

-Pardonne nous, ce genre de question n'est pas très approprié.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Cracha Peter. Si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ! Croyez-moi ou non, une vielle connaissance à décidé de vous rendre une petite visite très prochainement et elle est loin d'être amical. J'espère que votre chère mère ne vous a pas trop manqué Régina.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que les personne au tour de lui avaient bien entendu cette merveilleuse nouvelle, il s'envola hors de la boutique vers le Pays Imaginaire, mais alors qu'il allait franchir la limite de la ville de Storybrooke, il se heurta à une sorte de mur invisible. Peter grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensiblement et cria :

-Que-ce-que tout ceci signifie ?!

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, il se retourna et pu constater avec mécontentement que les personne avec qui il se trouvait quelque minute plus tôt l'avait rejoint. Mais ce qui eut le mérite de le mettre hors de lui fut les mots prononcé par Golde :

-Et bien mon chère Pan, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ne veut pas que tu nous quitte.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre. Quand avez-vous pensé ? Laissez des commentaires !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut ! Je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre donc pour me faire pardonner il est plus long que le premier .**

**Voulant absolument posté le plus tôt possible je me suis donc mal relue donc faute d'orthographe à prévoir, sorry...**

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**Abbyfalls345 : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! **

**SliverAndGold : j'espère vraiment réussir à faire de Peter un personnage intéressant (pas qu'il ne le soit pas dans la série). Heureuse de constater que mon histoire d'intéresse ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Voici le chapitre 2 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Souvenir du passé.<strong>

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure que Peter s'acharnait sur cette barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de quitter StoryBrook, les sorts fusaient et s'abattaient avec force contre celle-ci sans pour autant la faire disparaître. La Survivante et tout ses amis avaient fini par quitter les lieux quand ils avaient compris que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonné, mais quoi de plus normal ? Lui Peter Pan, s'incliner devant un vulgaire sort d'isolement ? Jamais ! Mais pourtant il était obligé d'admettre que quoi qu'il fasse cette barrière ne disparaitrait pas, il se demandait qui avait pu être assez fou pour osé s'opposer à lui. Certes, il était vrai qu'il avait de nombreux ennemis, mais tous avaient au moins le mérite de ne pas être totalement stupides ! Or, la personne qui avait décidé de le retenir captif dans cette maudite ville devait incontestablement avoir quelques penchants suicidaires ainsi qu'une intelligence extrêmement réduite. Il se surpris à penser que tant qu'à faire, il préférerait avoir à affronter un adversaire redoutable plutôt qu'un imbécile, pour que le ''jeu'' soit plus amusant.

Peter soupira, cette ville avait décidément une influence néfaste sur sa santé mentale, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à se morfondre sur le fait que son ennemi n'était pas assez coriace. Il commença à s'éloigner de la limite de la ville, même si ça lui coutait de le reconnaître il avait indéniablement besoin d'aide pour brisé ce sortilège. Il se dirigea alors sans grand enthousiasme vers la boutique de Gold, une fois devant il hésita, devait il réellement ravalé sa fierté pour une simple barrière en demandant à ses pires ennemis de l'aide ? Ou alors trouver seul un moyen de retourner au Pays Imaginaire, quitte à rester plus de temps ici ? Mais ses doutes furent dissipé quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée, c'est une Regina furieuse qui en sortit, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle aperçut le jeune homme et lui lança un regard noir.

-Toi ! Cracha t'elle.

Peter afficha un air faussement vexé et lui répondit :

-Que me vaut une haine aussi soudaine très chère ?

-Tu te moques de moi ?! S'exclama t'elle.

-Voyons, je n'oserai jamais ! Ricana Peter.

Elle allait ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la voix de Gold qui était soudainement apparut la devança :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'engager dans une bagarre stupide Regina ! Nous avons des problèmes bien plus urgents à régler !

-Qui es-tu pour m'imposer un quelconque silence ?! S'écria t-elle. Cela ne me concerne pas ! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de sa ''mort''.

-Je tiens à te signaler, répondit Gold, que c'est toi qui lui a rendu son cœur.

-C'est parce que cette satané Blanche Neige m'a mené en bateau ! Se défendit Regina.

Peter commença à comprendre le sujet de la conversation, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit _qui_ avait osé s'opposé à lui ! Il sera les poings, comment n'avait il pas pu y penser plus tôt ?! C'était pourtant évident ! Gold remarqua sous soudain changement de comportement et lui demanda :

-Un problème Pan ?

Il se tourna vers lui avec un lueur de haine dans les yeux, le vieil homme frissonna malgré lui quand il aperçut son regard Pan avait beau être qu'un adolescent, il n'en restait pas moins effrayant. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

-Si j'ai un problème ? À part le fait que je suis coincé dans la même ville que vous, non tout va bien. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon véritable problème Rumple, demande plutôt à la femme qui se tient derrière toi.

Gold se retourna d'un coup, tout comme Regina, et ils échappèrent de justesse à une boule de feu magique qui aurait pu leur être fatal s'ils ne l'avaient pas esquivé. Peter quand à lui se contenta de tendre la main afin d'anéantir le sort. Il regardait maintenant la femme qui se trouvait devant eux avec méfiance, il s'avança vers elle et lui dit d'une voix méprisante tintée de sarcasme :

-Comment osez-vous paraître devant moi après m'avoir enfermé avec la pire compagnie que mon esprit diabolique ai pu un jour imaginer ?

La jeune femme rigola et lui répondit :

-Crois moi ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je préfère t'avoir à porté de main.

-Vous me traité comme si j'étais un objet. Releva t-il avec dégout.

-Pas comme un objet plutôt comme une arme d'une importance capitale. Répondit elle.

-J'ai pourtant été claire. Dit Peter d'une voix sombre.

-Certes, mais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Emma ainsi que Mary-Margarette, David, Nil et Henry arrivèrent et se postèrent devant Peter. Celui-ci en fut d'ailler très surprit mais ne dit rien, attendant de voir la suite. C'est Emma qui prit la parole :

-Que les choses soient claires Cora, je n'apprécie pas Pan mais si il faut le surveiller vingts-quatre heures sur vingts-quatre pour être sûr que tu ne fera pas de lui ton ''arme'' comme tu viens de le dire, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

Regina et Gold s'approchèrent du groupe, histoire de les soutenir. Cora éclata de rire et répondit :

-Je n'en doute pas, mais j'obtient toujours ce que je souhaite et aujourd'hui je n'inspire qu'à une chose : me venger. Mais sans l'aide de ce jeune homme j'ai bien peur de ne pas parvenir à mes fins !

-Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit ! Cracha Peter. Mes actes de son dicté par personne et je n'obéis à personne !

-Il me semble que c'est assez claire. Ajouta Gold.

Le visage de Cora afficha une expression furieuse et elle déclara :

-Bien ! Mais sache Peter que tu ne quittera pas cet endroit tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de me venir en aide !

Elle lança un dernier regard vers sa fille qu'elle avait ignoré jusqu'à maintenant puis disparut dans une tornade de fumée violette. Gold se tourna vers Peter, l'observa et lui demanda :

-Que compte tu faire ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit pendant quelques instants à la questions posé, c'est vrai, que pouvait il bien faire ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée qui certes lui déplaisait fortement mais qui lui semblait la meilleure solution pour le moment.

-Je vous propose un marché. Déclara t-il.

-Quel genre de marché ? Questionna Emma.

-Une alliance. Répondit il.

Voyant les regards suspicieux des personnes qui l'entouraient il rajouta :

-Bien évidemment pour une durée limité, juste le temps de nous débarrassé de Cora et de trouver un moyens pour que je rentre chez moi.

-C'est d'accord. Répondit Gold

Tous le regardèrent avec un regard outré, Regina lui lança avec mépris :

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous demander notre avis ?!

-Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt étant donné que nous somme tous d'accord.

-Il a essayé de tué Henry ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Regina, murmura Emma, il vaut mieux l'avoir de notre côté pour l'instant.

-Mais... Bon d'accord mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si sa tourne mal. Abdiqua t-elle.

Peter se tourna vers Gold et lui demanda :

-Où vais-je dormir ?

Il réfléchit pendant quelque minutes puis lui répondit d'une voix résigné :

-On ne peut pas te laisser sans surveillance et je pense être le mieux placé pour te garder à l'oeil. Tu dormiras donc chez moi.

-Quel beau sacrifice Papa. Rigola Nil.

Il lui lança un regard noir et fit signe à Peter de lui suivre, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du plus âgé.

**FLASH BACK :**

_-Père quel est cette endroit ? Demanda un petit garçon vêtu de vêtement en piteux états._

_-Ceci mon garçon, lui répondit son père, c'est le pays imaginaire !_

_Le jeune garçon regarda le paysage avec émerveillement, une mer d'un bleu éclatant s'étendait à perte de vue, la végétation qui les entourait était luxuriante, les grains de sables composants la plage d'une finesse remarquable et un merveilleux soleil trônait dans le ciel sans nuages._

_-C'est magnifique... Murmura le petit._

_-Non Peter ce n'est pas magnifique, mais magique ! Le corrigea son père avec un grand sourire. _

_-Magique ? Répéta Peter. _

_-Tu peux volé et obtenir ce que tu souhaite rien qu'en le désirant, regarde !_

_Le père s'éloigna et monta sur un arbre, et sous le regard effrayé de Peter sauta et s'écrasa au sol._

_-Papa tout va bien ?! S'écria le jeune garçon._

_-Je ne comprend pas... Murmura celui-ci. _

_Mais d'un coup le ciel s'obscurcit et le vent se leva, l'île qu'ils leur avait paru si merveilleuse au début leur inspirait désormais de la peur. Le garçon se blottit dans les bras de son père et lui demanda d'une voix apeuré :_

_-Que se passe t'il ?_

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lui répondit il. _

_Une voix glaciale s'éleva alors dans les air :_

_-Tient qu'avons nous là ?_

_Une ombre apparut alors devant les yeux horrifier de Peter et don son père, celui-ci demanda :_

_-Que voulez vous._

_-La question est plutôt de savoir ce que toi, tu désire, homme. Lui répondit l'ombre._

_-Je-je ne comprend pas... Balbutia l'homme. _

_L'ombre s'approcha et lui susurra :_

_-Tu désires le pouvoir n'est ce pas ?_

_Les yeux du père de Peter s'écarquillèrent, il répondit :_

_-Vous pouvez m'aidez ?_

_-Bien sûr, mais chaque chose à son prix. _

_L'homme se leva brutalement, laissant son fils seul contre l'arbre._

_-Dite moi ! Je ferai tous ce que vous voudrez ! S'exclama t-il._

_-Même le plus grand des sacrifices ? Questionna l'ombre ?_

_-Oui !_

_L'ombre s'éloigna et désigna Peter du doigt :_

_-Voilà mon prix, homme, laisse moi ton fils et un grand pouvoir de sera accordé._

_Le visage du père se décomposa, il demanda à l'ombre si rien d'autre ne l'intéressait mais elle lui répondit que seul Peter pouvait répondre à ses attentes. Le visage de celui-ci avait d'ailleurs blêmis et il regardait son père avec angoisse. _

_-Père, vous ne pouvez pas... Le supplia t-il._

_-Désolé Peter, je veux se pouvoir plus que tout, mais sache une chose mon fils, dans un monde égoïste seul les égoïstes réussissent. _

_-Non père ! Cria le petit garçon. _

_Mais il était déjà trop tard, son père avait accepté le marché de l'ombre et après cela avait quitté le Pays Imaginaire avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, laissant son fils avec l'ombre diabolique._

_Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant que l'ombre s'était joué de lui et qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, un jeune homme dont les capacités magiques seraient extrêmement prometteuse. C'est ainsi que commença la sombre histoire de Peter Pan, bercé par la haine et la mauvaise influence de l'ombre qui fit de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Peter allonger sur le lit de la chambre que lui avait prêté Gold ferma les yeux. Oui, s'il était comme ça aujourd'hui c'était uniquement de _sa_ faute.

* * *

><p>Alors, des avis ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews !<p> 


End file.
